Smokes and Bang
by putraerae
Summary: Rokok, ganja, alkohol, dan bagaimana remaja bercinta. Rated M untuk lemon implisit. XS, D18, 8059, 6927, dan 10051. Drabbles. Berminat RnR?


**Smokes and Bang  
**~5 cerita pendek mengenai rokok, ganja, dan alkohol~

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © **Amano Akira**

**Warning:** College!AU, perubahan umur, drabble collection, lemon implisit, OOC, plotless, 1st P.O.V., typos

Contains **XS, D18, 8059, 6927, 10051**

* * *

"Oy, _Stronzo_! Aku mau rokok!" katanya sambil menaruh putung rokoknya yang sudah tidak bisa ia nikmati lagi. Oh, Xanxus, bisakah kau lihat kalau uang makanku hanya dipakai untuk kepuasanmu yang sedang mabok nikotin?

"Oy, _Strozo_!"

"_Tch_!" Aku mendecih, lalu melemparkannya sekotak rokok. Bodoh. Dasar manusia depresi yang tergila-gila dengan nikotin! Hanya karena kau dilempar dari jurusan tujuanmu kau memberontak? Pantas saja kau di-_DO_! Dan, lihat! Sekarang kau hanya gelandangan yang menumpang di apartemenku!

"Oy, _Stronzo_!"

BERISIK! Aku muak dengan setiap kata _stronzo_ yang kau arahkan padaku, Xanxus. Muak! "Apa lagi?" kataku kesal.

"Kau … Rokok ini bukan rokokku yang biasa, Sampah!" kata Xanxus sambil melempariku dengan asbak keramiknya hingga mengenai kepalaku. Darah mengalir dari dahiku. _Tch_, dasar tidak berguna!

"Ya sudah, biasakan saja dirimu!" balasku sewot. Sudah menumpang di apartemenku, memperlakukanku layaknya pembantu, tidak tahu sopan santun lagi! Dasar anak tidak berguna! Oh, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berguna?

"Membiasakan?" katanya sambil membuang rokoknya. Hey, itu rokok mahal tahu! Bersyukurlah kau kubelikan rokok! "Siapa dirimu hingga menyuruhku seenak jidat, Sampah?!"

Keterlaluan! Aku mengambil bungkus rokoknya, lalu membuangnya. "Lebih baik kau **tidak usah** merokok di apartemenku, Bodoh! Aku paling **benci** asap rokok!"

"Ayahku yang membangun apartemen ini dan kau hanya seorang pembeli, jadi biarkan aku menjadi raja di sini!" kata Xanxus. Dia menyentuh bagian leherku dengan putung rokok yang masih terbakar. Sakit, sakit sekali! Leherku terbakar hanya karena seputung rokok.

"Jadi, Superbia Squalo," dan … _hell_, apa maksudnya dia menjilat leherku? Menjijikan! Aku tahu aku juga seorang homoseksual, tapi aku tidak sudi bersama dia. Tidak sudi!

"Kau hanyalah seorang **pekerja seks** yang menyewa apartemenku!"

_DEG_! Ingin kulempar seluruh perabotan di apartemenku ke kepalanya hingga dia mati lebam. Aku adalah calon sarjana dan dia bilang kalau aku prostitut? Dasar tidak tahu malu!

"Voooiiii! Dasar anak tidak tahu malu! Aku akan lulus sebentar lagi dan kaubilang aku prostitut?! Keparat kau!" kataku sambil melemparkan buku kuliahku yang tebal dan sudah tidak terpakai.

"Habis kau _cantik_, sih!" katanya sambil menyeringai. Dia mendekatiku, seringainya masih tersirat di wajahnya. "Jadi, Squalo, biarkan aku menikmati prostitut sepertimu."

"Voi, apa maksud—" belum selesai aku mengatakan kalimatku, bibirnya sudah mengecup bagian-bagian sensitif tubuhku.

"_Godere_, _cestino_!"

Dan keperjakaanku pun hilang karenanya. Karena seputung nikotin yang memusingkan.

_Dan aku baru sadar kalau dia menghisap rokok berisikan ganja. Sialan kau perokok keparat!_

* * *

"Yo, Kyoya~!"

_Tch_! Apalagi perlu si _Haneuma_ selain rokok, rokok, dan tubuhku? Memanggilku dengan halus maupun kasar pasti akhir-akhirnya dia minta rokok. Menyebalkan sekali seniorku yang satu ini!

"Aku mau kamu~" kata _Haneuma_ tanpa basa-basi. Dia memelukku, lalu mencium leherku hingga aku merasa geli.

Aku dan dia sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun tapi tetap ada satu hal yang aku benci dari dia: kebiasaan merokoknya. Setiap _mensiversary_**—**mengulang tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal kami jadian setiap bulan—aku pasti memberikan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya melanjutkan merokok. Buku lah, tiket konser lah, bahkan pada saat hari jadi setahun kami, aku telanjang di atas tempat tidurnya.

Tapi tetap saja, yang dia pedulikan adalah rokok, rokok, dan rokok. Oh, aku bahkan menghilangkan "tubuhku" dari daftar benda yang dia pedulikan.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menghisap seputung rokok. Dasar penggila nikotin! Aku duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah _Haneuma_. Bau asap rokok yang khas sangat mengganggu.

"_Haneuma_!"

Dia menengok. "Hn?" katanya. Rokoknya masih dia hisap, sehingga dia melepaskan rokoknya dari mulut terlebih dahul u sebelum berbicara denganku.

"Aku … tidak suka asap rokok," kataku, "Dan juga aku benci diduakan dengan rokok."

Dino—si _Haneuma_ itu—tersenyum sedikit. "Ini semua karena aku terlalu memikirkanmu, Kyoya," katanya, "Andai saja aku tak pernah depresi karena terlalu memikirkanmu, aku tidak akan gila nikotin seperti ini."

Bohong!

"Ya itu salahmu," kataku tak peduli, "Berhenti merokok, atau … _kamikorosu_!"

"Kyoya," kata Dino. Dia menaruh rokoknya di asbak putihnya. Tiba-tiba dia dibelakangku, melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling perutku. Dia menyenderkan wajahnya di pundakku. Bau rokok tercium dari napasnya. Ugh, aku benci ini!

"_Ha-Haneuma_!"

"Kalau kau tidak menikmati asap rokok, kenapa kau menikmati_ku_?" kata Dino.

_DEG_! Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Darah di tubuhku terpompa lebih cepat. Aku lemas, dan pusing.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya," kataku datar. Dan yang terukir di wajah Dino adalah seringai yang menyeramkan.

"Oh, ya~?" katanya, lalu membubuhkan _kiss mark_ di belakang leherku. "Lain kali kalau kau mau berbohong, berbohonglah hingga ke ekspreksimu, Kyoya~"

Oh? Aku benar-benar mengatakan kebenaran—yang ditepis hatiku. Aku tidak menikmatinya. Ah, lebih tepatnya, aku tidak bisa menikmatinya.

"Jadi, Kyoya," Dino memegang daguku, lalu menciumiku. Dan, astaga! Resleting celanaku pun dibuka olehnya!

"Desahkan namaku, dan katakanlah dari hatimu kalau kau menikmati ini~!"

Tangannya telah meremas kejantananku, dan desahan keluar dari mulutku—salahkan putungan-putungan rokok yang mengasapi otak _Haneuma_.

_Oh, dan sepertinya rokok Xanxus dan Haneuma sama-sama ditukar. Kemarin Squalo bercerita padaku kalau dia mencium bau ganja dari dalam rokok Xanxus. Dan akupun mencium bau ganja dari rokok Haneuma. Persetan dengan ganja!_

* * *

_CKRIK_! Gokudera menyalakan pemantiknya, lalu membakar rokoknya. Sambil merokok, dia juga mengerjakan tugas makalahnya.

Aku, sebagai teman seapartemennya sekaligus kekasihnya, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil lanjut melakukan tugasku. Sesekali aku mengintip isi laptop Gokudera.

"Go … Gokudera," panggilku.

Dia menoleh, melepas rokoknya dari mulutnya. "Ya?" katanya, lalu lanjut merokok lagi. Asap putih beracun keluar dari mulutnya.

Gokudera mematikan rokoknya, lalu menyodorkan sebotol bir kepadaku. "Nih, aku merokok, kau minum bir! Biar kita seimbang!"

Aku menerima bir itu dengan tatapan ragu. Pertama kali aku minum bir, aku mabuk berat hingga telanjang di balkon apartemenku dan berteriak dengan mikrofon bahwa "Gokudera sangat seksi, kemaluannya sangat kecil". Dan nyaris saja aku di-_DO_. Semuanya salah Gokudera yang menyumpaliku dengan bir saat aku menceramahinya mengenai rokok.

"Rokok itu tidak sehat, tahu, Gokudera, hahaha," kataku seolah mengatakan lelucon. Hey, itu bukan lelucon, tetapi kenapa aku mengatakannya seperti itu?

"Lalu? Aku harus apa?" tanya Gokudera sambil menyalakan rokoknya lagi.

_Tch_! Aku meneguk birku hingga habis. Rasanya tubuhku berat, namun melayang. Ingin aku terbang, dengan bagian dalamku yang terasa seperti terbakar.

"_Sh*t_! Kau mabuk lagi, _Yakyuu-bakka_!" kata Gokudera sambil menampar pipiku bolak-balik.

Aku tertawa terkekeh. "Bukakan bajuku!" kataku, "Atau kau harus berhenti meracuniku dengan rokok! _Oyaji_ saja tidak merokok walaupun dia depresi!"

Gokudera mendorongku keras-keras. "Ga akan pernah! Mukamu sudah memerah, _Bakka_! Lagipula, persetan dengan umur! Umur tidak menentukan butuh atau tidaknya kau asupan nikotin tahu," katanya setelah mendorongku.

"Oh ya?" kataku sambil mendekati Gokudera, lalu merobek kemeja putihnya. Gokudera tercengang melihat bagaimana mabuknya aku.

Detik kemudian, aku tidak sadar akan apapun yang kulakukan. Yang aku tahu, aku dan Gokudera sudah tidak berpakaian sekarang. Saat kami terbangun

_Ah, dan aku juga mengingat bau ganja di rokok Gokudera semalam. Pantas saja tubuhku membiru. Pasti semalam aku dipukuli Gokudera, hahaha._

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-_kun_~"

_Tch_, Mukuro, apalagi? Rokok? Kita sedang _marathon DVD_ tahu!

"Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Kali ini Mukuro memajukan bibirnya, seakan mau menciumku. Namun, tentu saja tidak. Ini pertanda dia sangat amat ingin merokok.

Kuambil seputung rokok, lalu kujejalkan ke mulutnya. Mukuro berusaha memperlihatkan muka senyum merasakan _pelayanan_ku. Aku mengambil pemantik, lalu membakar rokok di mulutnya.

Mukuro menghisap rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan asap bau itu. _Bau ganja_. Kalau saja temanku Reborn ada di sini—dia sering menemaniku saat aku berkancan dengan Mukuro—pasti dia sudah menamparnya habis-habisan.

"_Arigatou_, Tsunayoshi-_kun_~" katanya sambil mencium pipiku.

Aku terdiam, sambil lanjut menikmati film yang sedang asyik kutonton. Sesekali aku memeluk tubuh Mukuro saat ada adegan yang menyeramkan. Yah, aku tahu kalau aku itu _dame_. Dan setiap pelukanku dibalas oleh belaian pelan di kepalaku dengan suara "kufufu" pelan.

"_Anoo_, Mukuro-_kun_," kataku, "Bisakah … kau berhenti merokok?"

Mukuro menoleh, iris merah birunya menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sangat tajam. "Kufufu~ Maaf, Tsunayoshi-_kun_, tapi … tidak," katanya.

"_Etto_, tapi, aku tidak suka asap rokok," kataku. Menurut orang-orang, _sih_, cara ini jitu, jadi, ya … kukatakan saja.

"_Oya_? Kenapa kau betah menciumiku yang bau asap rokok kalau kau tidak menyukainya?" kata Mukuro sambil memasang seringai. Ah tidak, jangan seringai itu! Pasti dia akan melakukan _seusatu_. Aku tidak mau!

"Jadi, Mukuro-_kun_," kataku kesal. Karena stres, kubuka kemejaku, lalu memasang pose biadab. "Kau lebih memilih menempelkan bibirmu dengan tubuhku … atau rokok?" kataku, lalu mendesah.

Seringai Mukuro melebar saat melihat tubuhku. "_Oya oya_, kau sudah berani, ya, sekarang~"

Tubuhku terdorong, sembari kecupan menghujam tubuhku yang kedinginan di tengah malam. DVD yang kutonton masih terputar, namun tak ada yang menontonnya sama sekali.

Dan esok paginya selangkanganku sakit. Sangat sakit sehingga rasanya aku ingin duduk di kursi roda saja.

_Ini semua karena rokok … dan kecemburuanku._

* * *

"Irie-_sensei_~"

Aku yang sedang membereskan tumpukan hasil kuis anak-anak langsung meletakkannya dan membetulkan kacamataku.

"Ada apa, Byakuran-_kun_?" kataku. Kudapati dia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang kuliah sambil menaikkan kaki. Tidak lupa seputung rokok terselip di mulutnya.

Ah, ya, sebagai peringkat satu dengan IPK sempurna selama dua semester terakhir, yang aku sayangkan dari dia hanyalah kebiasaannya merokok. Entah senang, sedih, bahagia, depresi, marah, ataupun bosan, pasti dia merokok.

"Tidak, kok, hanya menyapa _sensei_ kesayanganku saja~" katanya, lalu melanjutkan merokok.

Ugh, asap rokok! Yang paling aku tidak suka adalah ruangan tempat dia betah merokok adalah di ruang kelasku, sehingga kelasku menjadi bau asap rokok—bahkan sekarang pun terdapat sedikit bau _ganja_. Dan yang menjadi alasannya selalu menggunakan kelasku adalah … karena hubunganku dengannya yang sudah berjalan selama satu tahun. Oh, tentu saja aku profesional, aku tidak akan pernah membocorkan soalku padanya. Toh, memang dia sangat jenius.

"Byakuran-_kun_, bisa berhenti merokok? Aku … tidak kuat," kataku sambil menutup hidungku dan berpura-pura menepis asap rokok. Memang asap rokok bisa ditepis? Tidak _'kan_?

"_Gomen_, _sensei_, tapi aku tidak bisa~" katanya dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. Dia berjalan mendekati mejaku, lalu mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang selalu siap sedia untuk melayani rokok milik Byakuran.

"Jangan main-ma—" _ARGH_! Apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja dia mencium bibirku. Tangan kanannya mengelus rambut merah kecokelatanku lalu melempar kacamataku begitu saja.

"Kau lupa," katanya setelah menyelesaikan ciumannya, "Kalau sekarang kita sudah tepat lima bulan berpacaran? Dan kau bukannya mengucapkan 'selamat lima bulanan' malah berkata 'matikan rokokmu'. Pacar macam apa kau?!"

Byakuran menelungkupkanku di lantai berkarpet kelasku, lalu melakukan_nya_ denganku.

_Hei, sekarang _'kan_ bukan tanggal 10! Dan kenapa kau menganggap hari ini kita sudah lima bulan berpacaran? Aku berani bertaruh rokokmu kau masukkan ganja, Byakuran!_

* * *

**A/N:** Halo pembaca nyasar~ /tebar menyan/ Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama gue ngetik pake lemon lagi _(:"3 Ganyangka bok, padahal eyke biasanya malmingan pake muka mesum nih cyin~ /no /wtf dude

Ide untuk fict ini emang nista. Jadi, karena sebuah status nista dari manusia nista, gue sama Hana (lagi-lagi si at ObliObsessed yang nista) _mention_-an bikin ffmini dengan hesteg KHR nyemok apalah. Dan sumpah, itu nista abis, jadinya pengen gue bikin ff~ XD /no

Maaf kalau ini kurang hot /namanya juga implisit nak/ atau memuaskan atau berantakan, jadi, silahkan sampaikan uneg-uneg Anda atas ffn ini di dalam kotak unyu di bawah ini. _Grazie,__ mi amo~_ :* /no


End file.
